


Light in the Darkness

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Hope, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: If their touch lingered, that couldn’t be helped.





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I hope that it brings you every joy, love and success. 
> 
> Let's start the year off with a bit of Thomward.

Darkness. It seemed that was all his life was now. No light, no hope, just all consuming blackness. His only company being memories of the war, of horror and despair. Hours stretched on, he lost more of himself with every minute that passed. 

The only people who knew or cared about his predicament were sweet Nurse Crawley and Corporal Barrow. He thought of them often, especially Corporal Barrow, with his musical voice and the smell of pomade and cigarettes that clung to him; he kept Edward anchored and Edward clung to him. If their touch lingered, that couldn’t be helped.


End file.
